Papa, I Wanna Do 'That!
by zheitama
Summary: Yui adalah seorang Artificial Intelegence (AI) yang menganggap majikannya, Kirigaya Kazuto, sebagai papanya dan Yuuki Asuna sebagai mamanya. Tapi, apa jadinya jika saat Asuna tidak login ke ALfheim, Yui meminta pada papanya untuk… oneshot/violence end/iykwm scene/humor failed/much of typo (s)


**Papa, I Wanna Do 'That'!**

Disclaimer ©

**Reki Kawahara**

By ©

**Akizuki Airy**

Genre:

**Drama, Family, Slice of Life, Comedy, Sci-fi, Romance**

Chara:

**Yui, Kirigaya Kazuto/Kirito, Yuuki Asuna, Kirigaya Suguha/Lyfa, Asada Shino/Sinon, etc.**

Rate:

**M**

Summary:

Yui adalah seorang Artificial Intelegence (AI) yang menganggap majikannya, Kirigaya Kazuto, sebagai papanya dan Yuuki Asuna sebagai mamanya. Tapi, apa jadinya jika saat Asuna tidak login ke ALfheim, Yui meminta pada papanya untuk… oneshot/violence end/iykwm scene/humor failed/much of typo (s)

Warning:

typo, gaje, no eyd, miss, males ngedit, mengandung unsur pedo, humor failed, much of iykwm scene, lemon scene :P

**ENJOY READING**

.

.

.

.

**Akizuki Airy Present**

**Papa, I Wanna Do 'That'! ****2014**

**All Rights Reserved **#plakk

.

.

.

.

[_ALfheim_, 06.30 pm _on Saturday_]

Lyfa mengulurkan tiga cangkir teh apel ke meja makan. Bola mata Yui berbinar-binar melihatnya dan langsung meneguk cangkir teh bagiannya. Kirito yang masih melihat _equipment _miliknya tidak terlalu peduli dengan teh di hadapannya. Lyfa pun mencoba mencari bahan pembicaraan.

"_Onii-chan_, dimana Asuna_-san_?" tanya Lyfa.

Kirito masih sibuk sendiri, "Dia katanya takkan _login _hari ini karena ada urusan keluarga."

"_Onii-chan_, bagaimana soal Shino_-san_?" tanya Lyfa semangat.

Kirito menaikkan alisnya, "Maksudmu?"

"Maksudku, bagaimana keadaan Shino_-san_? Lain kali, aku bisa mengajaknya ke rumah bersama Asuna_-san_…" Lyfa menaruh cangkir tehnya, "Lagipula enak banget bisa curhat sama teman seperti mereka!"

Kirito menatap teh di hadapannya sambil menjawab, "Dia masih sibuk dengan _Bullet of Bullets_ yang ketiga, kan?"

"Oh, ya?" wajah Lyfa kecewa, "Sayang sekali, kuharap dia menang."

Kirito meneguk teh apelnya, "Jangan kecewa begitu, dia, kan, bisa mampir ke _ALfheim_ sekali-kali. Kau mau coba main di GGO?"

"Tidak. Disitu hanya untuk pemain _pro_." tolak Lyfa halus, "Aku tidak tertarik dengan senjata api."

"Papa, kan, jadi _hode_, ya, disana?!"

*PRANG!*

Kirito langsung menjatuhkan cangkir teh apelnya—pecah berkeping-keping di lantai. Sedangkan Lyfa menatap Yui dengan tatapan terkejut sekaligus panik. Wajah Kirito langsung suram—membuat kepanikan Lyfa bertambah.

"Hahaha, cuma bercanda, kok!" Yui tertawa riang, "Aku, kan, AI! Mana mungkin mengira papa _hode _di GGO!"

_Shock_. Kirito _shock_ dan garuk aspal di dalam hatinya (?).

"Anno…" Lyfa berdiri dengan cepat, "Iya, benar! Yui, kan, AI! Mana mungkin berpikiran begitu!"

Kirito menatap Lyfa dengan _deathglare_, membuat Lyfa ketakutan.

"_Gom_—_gomenasai_! Aku akan kembali!" Lyfa panik untuk _logout_, "_Onii-chan_, jangan _logout _malam-malam!"

Kirito hanya mengangguk dengan wajah suram.

Sedangkan Lyfa—yang sudah _logout_—berjanji untuk minum _promag_ supaya _maag_-nya tidak kambuh (?).

.

.

.

.

Detik-detik berlalu dengan tegang. Tampaknya Kirito agak marah dengan candaan Yui. Padahal, Yui hanyalah AI yang polos. Yui merasa bersalah dan mencari solusi untuk membuat papanya tak marah.

"Papa, tolong maafkan aku…" Yui menatap Kirito dengan _puppy eyes_ terbaiknya, "Ya?"

Hati Kirito terenyuh bagaikan melihat seekor anak anjing yang meminta makan padanya (?).

"Hehe, iya…" Kirito tersenyum simpul sambil mengelus rambut Yui.

Mata Yui membulat—senang, "Tapi, pa! Saat itu…"

Dahi Kirito berkernyit, "Apa, Yui?"

"Saat itu—itu—aku, kan, sedang main _game_…" Yui menatap Kirito dengan pandangan berharap.

Kirito semakin bingung, "_Game _apa yang kau mainkan, Yui?"

"Hanya _game online_, bukan _game virtual_. Tapi—tapi… aku melihat ada laki-laki dan perempuan…"

"Laki-laki dan perempuan…?"

"—mereka melakukan 'itu'."

Kirito langsung pusing dan mual mendengarnya.

"Apa yang kau lihat, Yui? Maksudmu…?" Kirito berusaha membersihkan pikirannya dari hal-hal negatif.

Yui memeluk tubuh papanya sambil menjawab, "Aku ingin melakukannya, pa!"

Kirito bisa dibunuh oleh Asuna jika benar-benar melakukannya.

"Tapi—tapi—" Kirito mengelus rambut Yui, "Kalau kamu sudah besar, kamu boleh melakukannya—setelah menikah dengan seorang yang kau sukai, Yui."

Yui menggeleng, "Nggak mau! Maunya sama papa aja!"

_Oh, Tuhan… apa lagi ujian yang kau berikan?_ batin Kirito—menangis darah di dalam hatinya (?).

"Kalau papa berpikir aku masih kecil—" cahaya putih mengelilingi tubuh Yui, "—tolong lihat aku terlebih dahulu!"

*WUSH*

Kirito mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata melihat sosok di hadapannya. Sosok Yui di hadapannya memang tetap Yui—tapi dia berbeda! Tingginya sekitar 160 cm dan dia terlihat sebagai Yui yang sudah dewasa. Kirito mencoba mengucek-ngucek matanya untuk memastikan apa yang dilihatnya sungguhan.

"Yui?! Bagaimana bisa—" Kirito masih mengerjapkan matanya dengan tidak percaya.

Yui menaruh jari telunjuknya di bibir—berpikir, "Ini karena aku AI dan aku bisa mengubah wujudku. Sama seperti wujudku ketika berubah menjadi _pixie navigation_!"

"Oh, begitu—" Kirito membuang muka.

Mata Yui berbinar-binar, "Jadi…? Apakah papa mau melakukan'nya'?"

"Tentu saja tidak!" jawab Kirito tegas sambil berusaha _logout_, "Aku akan _log_—"

*GYUUT*

Kirito terkejut ketika dia dipeluk erat oleh Yui.

"Yui—apa yang—"

"Papa—_onegaishimasu_…"

Yui menatap wajah papanya—penuh harap. Wajahnya mendekat ke wajah Kirito—membuat Kirito panik setengah mati.

Beneran, deh, dia pasti bisa dijadikan daging panggang oleh Asuna! #plakk

*Cup!*

Untung saja ciuman Yui hanya sampai di pipi kanan Kirito.

"Ah—papa jahat!" Yui ngambek dan membanting pintu kamar, "Aku nggak mau ketemu papa lagi! Papa gak akan bisa _login _lagi!"

*BRAKK!*

_Ternyata Yui bisa ngambek,_ pikir Kirito masih _speechless_ _and sweatdrop_ di tempat.

Kirito berjalan mendekati kamar dan mengetuk pintu kamar, "Yui, ayo buka pintunya."

"NGGAK MAU!"

Suara Yui bagaikan suara badai di telinga Kirito. Bahkan rambut Kirito bagaikan tertiup angin dan bajunya tertarik ke belakang—seperti tertiup angin.

"Jangan begitu, Yui—"

"Kalau mau aku nggak marah, papa harus melakukannya!"

_Siapapun, _help me_, _please_…_ Kirito hanya terpuruk di tempat.

"Baiklah, papa mau melakukannya…" jawab Kirito kecewa.

*BRAK!*

Kirito kaget melihat pintu terbuka secara mendadak dan memperlihatkan Yui yang sudah basah dengan air. Dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki—tubuhnya basah semua—memperlihatkan lekuk-lekuk tubuhnya yang seksi (Yui dewasa, loh :P) dan membuat Kirito tertegun melihatnya.

"Eh—Yui—" Kirito menggigit bibir bawahnya—diam-diam pipinya memerah akibat melihat penampilan Yui yang tidak sepantasnya.

Yui menghamburkan tubuhnya ke arah Kirito dan memeluknya erat. Kirito hanya diam di tempat—kaku. Tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Papa, ayo kita lakukan sekarang—"

_Yui, memangnya umurmu berapa tahun, sih?!_ pikir Kirito, _tapi… AI, kan, tak punya umur…_

"Yui—bisakah—"

Yui menarik tubuh Kirito memasuki kamar. Kirito hanya mengikuti perintah Yui. Yui menutup pintu kamar, membuat Kirito tergagap—pucat. Dia tak mungkin melakukannya pada seorang AI berbentuk gadis kecil seperti Yui—yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai anaknya sendiri.

_Aku tak bisa melakukannya! _tangan Kirito basah oleh keringat dingin, _pokoknya tak bisa!_

"Papa~ kuharap kau bersedia melakukannya untukku~"

Kirito _sweatdrop_ di tempat.

"Kenapa papa diam disitu? Ayo kesini," Yui duduk di kasur sambil menepuk-nepuk kasur.

_Yui bisa _iykwm_ juga!_ pikir Kirito _shock_. #plakk (ayah macam apa ini? –"\\)

"Oke? Papa mau, kan?" Yui menghampiri papanya sambil memeluknya erat, "Kalau memang tidak bisa, aku akan membuat papa bernafsu melakukannya…"

Kirito mematung bagaikan batu.

"Cium aku, papa~" Yui merengkuh wajah Kirito dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Wajah Kirito pucat, "Jangan, Yu—"

Tapi—semuanya terlambat. Yui mencium bibirnya. Pipi Kirito memerah dan dia perlahan menikmati ciuman tersebut. Kirito dengan nakal melumat bibir Yui, memaksa lidahnya masuk. Yui memberikan akses bagi papanya untuk menelusuri mulutnya. Lidah mereka berdua terjalin kuat dan membentuk seutas saliva ketika Kirito mengeluarkan lidahnya dari mulut Yui.

"Papa~ tadi itu enak sekali~" ujar Yui sambil menaruh kepalanya di dada Kirito, "Berikan aku sesuatu yang lebih…"

Kirito mendorong tubuh Yui ke kasur dan membuat Yui terkejut. Kirito langsung menindih tubuh Yui dan menjilati leher Yui. Yui mendesah, sedangkan Kirito melanjutkan aktivitasnya sambil memberikan beberapa _kissmark _di leher Yui. Setelah puas dengan leher jenjang Yui, Kirito beralih pada dada Yui. Pipi Yui memerah, dia tak pernah melihat papanya seperti ini.

"Papa…" Yui bergumam pelan.

Kirito tersenyum menyeringai, "Bukankah kau yang menginginkannya, Yui?"

Yui menatap papanya dengan malu-malu. Kirito tidak mempedulikan reaksi Yui, Kirito langsung membuka baju Yui. Tangan Kirito meraih tali pita di bagian pinggang pakaian Yui dan melepasnya (yang tahu baju Yui, pasti ngerti maksudnya :P). Lalu, Kirito melepaskan retsleting pakaian Yui di bagian punggung. Dengan begitu, tersingkaplah tubuh Yui. Hanya tersisa baju dalam di tubuhnya. Bra berwarna putih dengan pita di tengahnya terpasang di dada Yui. Yui bahkan tidak mengetahui dia memakai bra (mungkin karena wujudnya sebagai AI gadis kecil telah berubah menjadi AI gadis dewasa [?]).

Tangan Kirito meremas dada kiri Yui dari luar bra. Yui berteriak pelan dan jeritannya berubah menjadi desahan saat Kirito meneruskan aktivitasnya. Yui tidak bisa mengungkapkan apa yang dirasakannya dengan kata-kata, tapi dia tidak pernah membayangkan AI bisa merasakan hal seperti ini. Lagipula, AI seharusnya tidak mempunyai nafsu seperti manusia (juga tentunya tidak memiliki perasaan). Tapi, mungkin karena Yui adalah AI dengan perasaan seperti manusia, dia bisa merasakan hal seperti ini.

Merasa bra yang dipakai Yui mengganggu, Kirito melepasnya dengan paksa. Yui terkejut bukan main, tapi Kirito terlanjur meremas dadanya lebih kuat dibanding yang tadi. Desahan Yui semakin erotis dan membuat Kirito menyeringai lebar. Dia dengan sigap menggigit puting sebelah kanan Yui, membuat Yui menggelinjang tidak karuan. Nafasnya memburu, bersamaan dengan desahan yang membuat Kirito semakin ingin menggodanya. Bagaimana Kirito tidak tertarik? Yui dalam bentuk gadis dewasa seperti dihadapannya ini punya dada berukuran _cup_ D plus tubuh yang sangat ramping.

"Papa~" desah Yui sambil memeluk Kirito, "Aku tak pernah tahu hal seperti ini~"

Kirito hanya tersenyum sambil membuka pakaiannya. Kirito menggesekkan tubuhnya diatas tubuh Yui, membuat Yui mendesah lagi. Saliva mengalir dari sudut mulutnya dan Kirito menjilatnya sambil melumat bibir Yui. Yui dan Kirito bagaikan bukan "anak dan ayahnya" lagi diatas ranjang ini, lebih tepat disebut "pasangan". Coba saja ada Asuna sekarang, pasti Kirito bisa dijadikan sup _udon_ karenanya!

"_Yamette_~" Yui mendesah saat Kirito melepaskan ciumannya, "Aku—papa—kenapa ini—"

Kirito menatap Yui sambil memiringkan kepalanya, "Kenapa, Yui?"

"Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang keluar—" Yui tampak kelelahan dan lemas, "—lengket dan cair—"

Kirito pun memegang kedua paha Yui dan membukanya lebar. Yui pasrah dan tubuhnya lemas, keringat sudah memenuhi tubuhnya. Kirito memfokuskan matanya pada celana dalam Yui yang sudah basah dan cairan putih keluar dari sela celana dalam Yui. Kirito dengan nakal menusuk-nusukkan jari telunjuknya di bagian luar celana dalam Yui, membuat Yui tersentak kaget. Merasa mengganggu, Kirito melepas celana dalam Yui. Bagian kewanitaan Yui tampak basah dan berdenyut-denyut—dipenuhi cairan putih yang tidak asing bagi Kirito.

"Ah—Yui ternyata nakal ya~" Kirito memasukkan kedua jarinya ke dalam vagina Yui, "Aku akan membuatmu lebih basah daripada tadi—"

Yui terangsang akibat aktivitas Kirito dan menjerit, tapi perlahan dia menikmatinya dan mendesah. Kirito menikmati kedua jarinya yang bagaikan dipijat di dalam dinding milik Yui. Cairan putih terus mendesak keluar dari lubang tersebut. Yui bisa saja pingsan karena kelelahan, tapi dia masih ingin menikmatinya.

"Ahn~ Ah~ papa~" Yui terus-terusan mendesah kuat, "Papa~ lakukan saja~ jangan lama—Ugh~!"

Kirito tersenyum menyeringai, "Bagaimana Yui? Sesuai keinginanmu, kan?"

Milik Kirito sudah memasuki milik Yui, bahkan sebelum Yui memerintahkannya.

"Ah~ papa~ tolong bergerak di dalam~" ujar Yui sambil memeluk Kirito dengan erat.

Kirito menggerakkan penisnya di dalam dinding sempit milik Yui, membuat Yui mendesah hebat. Kirito menggerakkannya dengan sepelan mungkin, berusaha agar Yui tidak kesakitan.

"Papa~ jangan~ ah~ geli~" Yui tampak bergerak tidak karuan, "Tidak bisakah lakukan dengan cepat?"

Kirito menatap Yui, "Mau yang cepat?"

Yui mengangguk.

"Ah—!" Yui terkejut ketika Kirito menggerakkannya dengan cepat, "Ah~"

Yui menikmatinya dan membiasakan dirinya merasakan gerakan cepat dari Kirito. Desahan terus keluar dari bibir mungilnya.

*_skip_*

.

.

.

.

[Tokyo, 08.00 am _on Sunday_]

Kirito masih terdiam di ranjangnya, membayangkan wajah Asuna yang marah dengan apa yang dilakukannya dengan Yui semalam. Ada kemungkinan besar bahwa Asuna takkan mengetahuinya, tapi bisa saja Yui menceritakan kejadian semalam kepada Asuna (Yui, kan, gadis AI yang polos). Kirito menghela nafas panjang, dia takut menemui Asuna di _ALfheim_.

"_Onii-chan_!" Suguha alias Lyfa, datang ke kamar Kirito dengan wajah keheranan, "Kenapa _onii-chan_ tidak _dive_ di ALO?"

Kirito menyimpan rasa frustasi di dalam hatinya, "_Iie_, _nandemonai_. Aku akan _login_ sebentar lagi, kok."

"_Onii-chan_—" Suguha menaruh jari telunjuknya tepat pada hidung Kirito, "—bohong, ya?!"

*GLEK!*

Suguha memutar bola matanya, "Bertengkar dengan Asuna_-san_, ya?"

"Tidak!" bantah Kirito sambil membentuk jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya menjadi V, "_Peace_! Beneran, deh!"

Suguha memukul perut Kirito, membuat Kirito terlonjak ke belakang lumayan jauh.

"_Onii-chan_! Jangan berbohong pada _imouto_-mu yang sudah mengenalmu sejak bertahun-tahun ini!" bentak Suguha marah, "Cepat _login_ sekarang dan perbaiki hubunganmu dengan Asuna_-san_! Aku benci melihat kalian berdua bertengkar, paham?!"

Kirito mengangguk dengan adrenalin mengalir di punggungnya, "_Wakatta_…"

Suguha mengambil _nervegear_ Kirito dan memasangkannya di kepala Kirito. Suguha menyalakan mesin tersebut dan mendorong tubuh Kirito di kasur, "Cepat, ya! Saat aku _login_, aku harus sudah lihat kalian berdua berbaikan!"

Kirito mengangguk pasrah. Mulutnya terbuka untuk mengucapkan sepatah kata—

"_LINK START_!"

.

.

.

.

[_ALfheim_, 08.05 am _on Sunday_]

"Kirito_-kun_!" bentak Asuna marah, dia melihat Yui dan Kirito secara bergantian, "Jangan katakan bahwa—!"

Kirito mengangkat bahunya dengan _sweatdrop_ mengalir di pelipisnya, "Masa aku mau bohong?"

"Yui_-chan_, kau tidak apa-apa, kan?" Asuna beralih pada Yui dan menatapnya dengan pandangan prihatin, "Papa tidak membuatmu kesakitan, kan?"

Yui mengangguk polos, "Kan, aku yang memintanya pada papa."

*GLEGAR!*

Rasanya ada petir yang menyambar tubuh Asuna ketika mendengarnya.

"Jadi—jadi—" Asuna menatap Yui dengan _shock_, "—yang meminta adalah Yui?"

Yui mengangguk polos, "Iya!"

Asuna tampak sangat frustasi mendengarnya. Dia lalu berjalan mendekati Kirito, membisikkan sesuatu pada Kirito.

"Kirito-kun, apakah itu benar?"

"Ya—begitulah."

"Bagaimana dia bisa tahu tentang hal begituan?"

"Katanya dia tahu dari _game online_ yang dia mainkan."

"Memangnya AI bisa main _game online_?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Kalau begitu, boleh aku minta sesuatu?"

"Apa?"

"Lakukan padaku juga. Aku iri pada Yui_-chan_."

Rasanya perut Kirito mual mendengarnya.

.

.

.

.

**[**_**FIN**_**~]**


End file.
